Comic-Con 2011
July 22nd 2011 at the San Diego Comic-Con International, the cast and crew of The Big Bang Theory held a discussion panel during which they discussed last season's cliff-hanger, their favorite moments from the series and even whether Sheldon will ever experience "pon farr". The whole cast, including relative newcomers Mayim Bialik (Amy) and Melissa Rauch (Bernadette), were present along with executive producer Steven Molaro and co-creators Bill Prady and Chuck Lorre. The panel discussion was followed with autograph signings later in the day. This was the show's fourth appearance at the sci-fi and comic convention. Round-Up *Discussing the contentious fourth season finale, creator Bill Prady said "There will be a resolution and we think whichever way you came down on how it happened, you will be happy with how it works out." *Asked about future guest stars, Prady said Sara Gilbert is currently unavailable due to CBS's The Talk but they do hope to have Christine Baranski (Leonard's mom) and Laurie Metcalf (Sheldon's mom) back. Prady also signaled he'd like to see the return of Evil Wil Wheaton. Jim Parsons, meanwhile, is hoping John Ross Bowie (Kripke) will make a return to the show because "There's an odd friendship there" between Sheldon and Kripke. *Asked about their favorite moments during the series, Mayim Bialik said "I usually say kissing Kaley, but when Amy and Sheldon had their drunk kiss, that was my favorite". Kaley's moment was "Where I had a little old man grab my ass while we were dancing", referring to a scene in "The Agreement Dissection". Cuoco added "He was this little older man and he was so nervous and it was against everything he believed in". *One fan found an interesting, sci-fi way to ask whether Sheldon will lose his virginity, asking "When is Sheldon going to go through Pon farr?". Pon farr being a Vulcan psychological condition that causes the afflicted to go in to "heat" every seven years. If those afflicted with Pon farr do not mate with somebody with which they are emphatically bonded, they will die. Bill Prady responded "Sheldon seems singularly devoted to science - only time will tell." *Other highlights from the panel include the voice of Howard's mom, Carol Ann Susi, welcoming everybody - in character - to the panel. Simon Helberg and Melissa Rauch went on to do their impersonations of Mrs. Wolowitz, with Rauch's impression putting Simon Helberg's to shame. Rauch in her best Jewish mother voice said "What is this Comic-Con you're at? Is it some kind of sex convention I saw on 20/20?." *When a U.S. soldier said The Big Bang Theory had helped him while he was serving in Iraq, Jim Parsons jokingly responded "Thank you for serving our country, Bazinga!" Gallery The_Big_Bang_Theory_Comic_Con_2011.JPG Kaley Cuoco in Comic Con.jpg Jim & Mayim.jpg The_Big_Bang_Theory_Comic_Con_2011 Panel.jpg The_Big_Bang_Theory_Comic_Con_2011 Photo.jpg Videos Part 1 Video:Comic-Con_2011_Part_1 Part 2 Video:Comic-Con_2011_Part_2 Part 3 Video:Comic-Con_2011_Part_3 Part 4 Video:Comic-Con_2011_Part_4 Part 5 Video:Comic-Con_2011_Part_5 Part 6 Video:Comic-Con_2011_Part_6 Category:The Big Bang Theory Series Category:Comic-Con Category:Events Category:Trivial Category:Reference Materials Category:The Big Bang Theory